No Stupid Questions Allowed!
by Sweetysweetssugarytreats
Summary: The Joui Four interrupt a college course with stupid questions. / And so does the Bronze Trio.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **** I had this idea for two days now… and it's stupid, like the 99.09 % of my ideas.**

**By the way, the stupid questions are not mine, they are taken from that place called *drum rolls*… the internet.**

* * *

**No Stupid Questions Allowed!**

* * *

"-and now if you have any questions…" The professor looks at his students with a glint in his eyes, almost daring them to follow through, a very slight quirk on his lips that seems like a malicious smirk. "Please feel free to ask."

There is an almost silent, collective groan that can be heard around the classroom because the students know what they risk if they ask the wrong question and no one wants to be as publically humiliated as the 'notes guy'. No one knows his name because no one can remember it anymore, the only thing they know about him is that he was a good student who… asked the wrong question.

After a few seconds of the interminable and expected silence the professor's smirk becomes even more marked and he regards his students with barely concealed smugness. "Well, if you don't have questions then-"

A hand raises up in the air, with a level of confidence that challenges every incredule gaze in the room, most of all the professor's even more surprised one.

But the man chuckles with humor under his breath and nods at the one with the hand raised. "Very well, let's hear what is your question, young man?"

The hand belongs to a certain lazy and dead fish eyed guy with untamable silver curls who stares dead on into the eyes of the professor, there is almost a spark of electricity that fills the tension in the air, as if he is saying 'challenge accepted'. Students are waiting with bated breath, straining their ears to listen just what will the fatal question be.

The one with silver curls opens his mouth to speak and:

"Why does 1 + 1 make 2 and not 11?"

The students' mouth are hanging wide open, never in their life would they have expected such a… stupid question to be asked… ever. Never mind in their course.

The teacher's smirk, which was fueled with superiority and a smidge of curiosity too, just fades into a flat line of bewilderment, for a couple of seconds he is almost unable to comprehend what has been just asked.

"…That is the stupidest question I have ever heard in my life."

The guy sitting next to the first one, this one with a perm too, also raises his hand and follows his friend's lead. "Ahahah! You haven't heard mine yet, professor!" He clears his throat in a show of seriousness and prepares mentally, finally delivering his own question. "If corn oil is made from corn and vegetable oil is made from vegetables… what is baby oil made from?"

The small piece of chalk, grasped tightly in the professor's fingers falls down on the floor with an empty sort of noise.

All the students turn toward the new addition, more precisely the four new additions to the class. Some gape at them, some mock them, and some are already snickering.

"Why is an alarm clock going 'off' when it actually turns on?" The one next to the other two, this one not sporting a perm but instead dark and straight locks, asks next, making a few snort louder and the professor's mouth hang slightly more open.

"Why is the man who invests all your money called a broker?" The final one asks, this one with short hair and a bandage covering his eye, as bored as boredom in person can be.

"What…" The professor takes a hold of himself and shakes his head almost furiously at the four who have dared to make such horribly stupid inquiries. "T-This is a class! Not a joke!"

"Yeah, we know. Why do you think we're asking questions? We're not joking around here." The lazy permhead, also known as Gintoki, drawls, scratching his chin as if in deep thinking mode. Suddenly, he illuminates as a figurative lamp turns on in his head and asks another question. "Why is it called beauty sleep when you wake up looking like a troll?"

And they continue in this order, after Gintoki his friends Tatsuma, Zura and Takasugi follow with other questionable questions.

"Why is lemon juice made with artificial flavor and dishwashing liquid made with real lemons?"

"If money doesn't grow on trees then why do banks have branches?"

"If an orange is orange, why isn't a lime called a green or a lemon called a yellow?"

"If quizzes are quizzical, what are tests?"

"Why does the sun lighten our hair, but darken our skin?"

"Why does it take 15 minutes to cook minute rice?"

"If the #2 pencil is the most popular why is it still #2?"

"Why does someone believe you when you say there are four billion stars, but check when you say the paint is wet?"

"That's a good one." The rest of the Joui nod and Gintoki nods too, satisfied with it.

"Why do kids learn math when they could just use calculators like the grown-ups?"

"Why is it that when you're driving and looking for an address, you turn down the volume on the radio? Does that really help?"

"Can't the postman give the mail to the garbage man and save us the hassle?"

"Why can't women put on mascara with their mouth closed?"

"Are skeletons real or made up?"

"Why isn't there a mouse-flavored cat food?"

"Why do they sterilize needles for lethal injections?"

"Why do you have to 'put your two cents in' but it's only a 'penny for your thoughts'? Where's that extra penny going to?"

"If an ambulance is on its way to save someone, and it runs someone over, does it stop to help them?"

"Why is it that people say they 'slept like a baby' when babies wake up like every two hours?"

"What do you call male ballerinas?"

"Why does Donald Duck wear a towel when he comes out of the shower if he doesn't usually wear any pants?"

"You can be overwhelmed and underwhelmed, but why can't you be simply whelmed?"

"I have asked myself the same thing many times." Katsura muses, following with: "Why is 'phonics' not spelled the way it sounds?"

"Why is there an expiration date on sour cream?"

"Why isn't 11 pronounced 'onety-one?'"

"I know, right!" Tatsuma exclaims in agreement. "And if I ate 52 pizza rolls would I die in my sleep?"

"Why do we say 'eats like a bird' when every day a bird eats its own weight in food?"

"Why does it hurt like hell to hit your funny bone?"

"Stop!" The professor slams a hand on his mahogany desk, having enough of the strange group and their useless questions that only lower the already low IQ of the class- in his opinion. "What is this… this mockery!"

Katsura raised his hand this time, his usually calm expression crosses his features as he regards the man. "Excuse me professor, I have a serious question."

The professor already has a vein pulsing dangerously on his forehead. He takes a deep breath in, thinking that this, up until now, has been the worst day of this job. He takes off his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose, waving his other hand dismissively. "…It better be."

Katsura clears his throat rather loudly, drawing attention on himself, before asking his serious question. "If electricity comes from electrons, does morality come from morons?

The professor facepalms.

"How important does a person have to be before they are considered assassinated instead of just murdered?"

"…I ask myself the same thing continuously." Gintoki whispers under his breath.

"I know." Shinsuke nods and tries to say sympathetically, but it sounds more condescending.

"Why do they call it taking a dump? Shouldn't it be leaving a dump?"

"If a word is misspelled in the dictionary, how would we ever know?"

"Shouldn't the opposite of shut up be shut down?"

"If you mated a bull dog and a shitsu, would it be called a bullshit?"

"Why are Softballs hard?"

"How long do fish wait to swim after they eat?"

"That's a good one." Gintoki holds up a fist.

"Thank you." Tatsuma fist bumps it with his own.

"Why is it that night falls but day breaks?"

"Why do we still call it 'shipping' when it goes by plane and truck?"

"Do the minutes on the movie boxes include the previews, credits, and special features, or just the movie itself?"

"Why do they call it weed when it's so hard to grow?"

"Why do we scrub down and wash up?"

"Do midgets have night vision?"

"Why won't my bankruptcy attorney accept payments?"

"Why isn't there a special name for the tops of your feet?"

"Why is the third hand on the watch called the second hand?"

"How is it that we put a man on the moon before we figured out it would be a good idea to put wheels on luggage?"

"That's what I call a good question." Gintoki thinks out loud.

A chorus of "mmh-mmh" is heard from his friends and a few people around them.

And then he continues unperturbed. "Is it wrong to enjoy the smell of your own gas?"

All eyes turn on Gintoki.

"What? It happens, you know…"

They stare at him wearily, but keep going anyway.

"Why do we say something is out of whack? What is a whack?"

"Why are they called stairs inside but steps outside?

"If you got in a cab and the driver drove backwards, would he end up owing you money?"

"Why does a round pizza come in a square box?"

"Can you cry under water?"

"Who closes the door when the bus driver gets off?"

"Do you ever just get the urge to double-click something?"

"How do 'do not walk on the grass' signs get there?"

"When you perform a head count, do Siamese twins count as one or two?"

"How come you never hear father-in-law jokes but only dad jokes?"

"If a job is canceled, do hit men get a kill fee? I'm asking for personal reasons."

"If I melt dry ice, can I take a bath without getting wet?"

"If a person owns a piece of land, do they own it all the way down to the center of the earth?"

"Why does mineral water that has 'trickled through mountains for centuries' go out of date next year?"

"Why is the time of day with the slowest traffic called rush hour?"

"Why is there a light in the fridge but not in the freezer?"

"Ooooooh." Tatsuma gapes at that question.

"I know, right?"

"Why aren't blue berries blue?"

"Why do toasters always have a setting on them which burns your toast to a horrible crisp no one would eat?"

"Why do they call it a TV "set" when you only get one?"

"Instead of candy, wouldn't it be easier to take, say, cabbage from a baby?"

"Where's the egg in an egg roll?"

"If you get half scared to death twice what happens?"

"Is the Hunger Games based on a true story?"

"Can I safely look at a picture of the sun?"

"Do you lose your virginity if you fall?"

"Why do aliens abduct humans if we are an inferior race?"

"Why do 24 hours, 7 days a week super markets have a lock on their door?"

"Why doesn't the earth fall down-"

"SHUT UUUUUUUUP!" The professor finally shrieks, incapable of withstanding such an offense anymore.

All the students are staring wide-eyed at their teacher who, maybe for the first time, loses his cool in front of the classroom.

All the students except for the four new faces, who are as impassible as someone could be.

"YOU COME HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF MY VERY IMPORTANT BUSINESS MANAGEMENT LESSON JUST TO ASK THESE- THESE RIDICULOUS-"

"Wait!" Gintoki interrupts him, he is the one who slams his palms on the desk this time and his eyes are as wide as saucers, staring as if he has somehow seen a ghost. "Wait…" He repeats, his voice becoming a little quieter and his face slightly paler. "…you mean this isn't driving school?"

The professor reaches his limit of endurance for stupidity and explodes in rage.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

* * *

"Ahahaahah! I can't believe we were in the wrong class!" Tatsuma laughs whole-heartedly, without a care in the world. "Again!"

"I can't believe we were kicked out." Katsura says in a more somber tone. "…Again."

"I can't believe we haven't a driving licence after…" Gintoki furrows his brows in deep concentration. "Wait, how many episodes has it been already?"

"Don't ask me. I lost count after the first season." Takasugi answers absent-mindedly, seemingly more interested in his nails than in his Gintama career.

Gintoki stares at his acquaintances (friends, best friends really, but there is no chance in hell he will ever admit that in front of these dipshits ahahah!) and shakes his head at all of them in turn, like a disappointed moth- er, father.

"I can't believe between the four of us no one knows how to fucking drive yet." He scolds them with crossed arms and narrowed eyes, hoping to intimidate their fragile spirits.

Which, of course, never happens because of strong wills and stupid brains. The second is the more common, truth be told.

"Speak for yourselves, shitty permhead." Takasugi's reply, as expected, comes first. "I already know how to drive, I just don't have a stupid piece of paper to prove it."

"Shut up! My perm is beautiful okay-" Gintoki stops himself at the new information sinking into his head and turns bewildered eyes at his ex-comrade. "…Huh? Wait, when did you learn how to drive?"

Takasugi shrugs. "In all the breaks that this show took."

"Why didn't I also do that!?"

"You were too busy stuffing yourself with diabetes."

"How dare you insult sugar that way?! You monster!"

Takasugi rolls his eyes at his nemesis' (dear friend's) antics and goes where one expensive car is awaiting to be driven by him.

"Oi Zura, you want a lift?" He asks over his shoulder, already getting in.

"My name is not Zura! It's Katsura!" Katsura corrects, as always, with a passionate scowl. Then assumes his usual, tranquil state. "And yes, thank you."

"Wait!" Gintoki has lost count of how many times he has said the word as he points an accusing finger at the two. "Why him!"

"Because I hate him less than I hate you two." Takasugi is glaring at them in a way that says 'die fuckers' and 'see you later guys, nice hanging out with you again'.

At least this is the way the two perms see it.

"See you never." He adds before speeding away, Katsura is waving a hand at them from out of the window like they are literally never going to see each other again, like Takasugi said.

And Gintoki thinks he is the dramatic one of the group, right.

The men with curls stare at the vehicle, maybe going just a little too fast for the speed limit.

One of the permheads crosses his arms and tilts his head to the side. "And what now?"

"I have a question!" The other perm suddenly pipes up.

"Shoot."

"What animal is sonic the hedgehog?"

Gintoki grips his hair in disbelief. "Holy shit Tatsuma! That's the most clever thing I have ever heard you say in my entire existence!"

"Ahahahahaah!" Tatsuma rubs his neck almost sheepishly at the compliment. Then he starts thinking that might not exactly be a compliment. "...Uh…thanks?"

While they are waiting, and Tatsuma's laugh is for one reason or another echoing in the streets, an uber just parks in front of them and they exchange a glance, deciding to get in.

"Excuse me, I have a question." Tatsuma asks the driver before he has even settled in.

"What is it?" The man behind the wheel asks, not aware of what he is getting himself into as he starts the engine.

Tatsuma and Gintoki lean in, this time both asking: "If evolution is true then why do pigs not have wings? Is it because they don't drink red bull?"

And because of their unending questions, they have, not surprisingly, an accident. The two of them learn later in the day that Takasugi and Katsura were stopped by the cops and for lack of the driving licence from both they were to be taken at the police station for questioning. Of course Katsura had to be the one to ask first-"Can we buy drugs from you?" and while the cops were distracted Takasugi 'fixed' things.

And that 'fix' means elbowing the cops in their noses and calling over his shoulder "not today bitches!" as he and Zura run away, one maniacally cackling, the other putting on a costume of a space pirate and holding a stuffed toy that looks just like Elizabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**. . .**

**A/N:**** …I thought this was going to be over.**

**But apparently it isn't.**

**99% of these questions are not mine.**

* * *

"Nah man, I don't believe you." One of the students sitting in the back row of the class whispers to the others.

"I'm serious! The professor literally exploded in anger!" Another exclaims in excitement, as if what he is talking about was the greatest thing that ever happened in his life.

"But he is always so calm and collected… how is that even possible?" Another asks in disbelief.

The students are confabulating between themselves, whispering about a certain day where the impossible seemed to happen. Their professor losing their cool because of four idiots almost heroically asking idiotic questions…

Now that sounds like a legend.

"I can't believe that really happened. And I had to get sick just that day and miss it!" Another complains as if he lost the opportunity of his life. "What would I do to see that again!"

It seems that today is this student's lucky day.

* * *

"Any questions?" The professor finally asks once he finishes his lesson for the day.

To tell the truth, as much as he has tried to get back in his usual routine of teaching (which consists instilling fear in his students, mostly), it has not really been the same for the professor. His enthusiasm levels have dropped some since that _unfortunate day._ And to think his intellect has been _questioned _by such disgraceful questions!

But crying over spilled milk is no use now. He has long since decided to get back into his game, a game that is only fun for him, of course, and now he _dares_ any of his students to even try and open their mouths whenever the lessons are over. He will not have a repeat of what happened… nor people commenting on it. He would rather expel everyone taking part in his class than remember even one of those… stupid _stupid_ questions.

As he has predicted, not even a fly can be heard in his silent classroom. Ah, just like the professor likes it. With a sinister twitch of his lips he smirks at the students with what could only appear a bit of arrogance. "Very well, then-"

"I have a question."

The students gasp quietly, all turning around like one body to see just who dared to interrupt the man. And not only a simple interruption, but even going as far as _saying he has a question!_ Is this lad mad?!

They find a boy sitting on the last row, looking bored. There is really no other way to describe it. If boredom was a person he would be it. To the students who had been there that fateful day they are actually reminded of that one guy with a bandage over his eye, somehow these two seem to be exuding the same aura.

The professor, on the other hand, is frozen in shock. But no, this is not like that _day_, this is different. No one would actually attempt to be as stupid as those four fools, right? Of course this is going to be a smart question that he is still going to shut down, after all he is known for that.

The professor smirks, confident of himself as he crosses his arms as he stares at the one boy who spoke. "And what would that be?"

The boy with sandy hair looks as if he is going to fall asleep right then and right there when he asks: "How come you press harder on a remote control when you know the battery is dead?"

The professor's jaw drops open as if in slow motion. The rest of the students are in a similar state. But before anyone has time to react another boy next to him raises his hand.

His glasses seem to shine _dangerously_ as he asks another question.

"Why is an electrical outlet called an outlet when you plug things into it? Shouldn't it be called an inlet?"

Their jaws are hanging on the floor by now, the students can't believe this is actually happening. But the professor cannot believe this is actually happening a_gain._

A girl sitting next to the two-who actually seems to be… eating?- asks another question in a muffled voice. "Why does Goofy stand erect while Pluto remains on all fours? They're both dogs!"

"What's the meaning of life?" The boy who spoke first asks again.

The other two turn to him. "That's a deep question."

He nods wisely. "I know."

The girl follows up with another question, this one is not deep at all. "Why do we call them oranges when half of 'em are yellow?"

And they continue just like that, question, after question… after question. They are inarrestable.

"Why do most cars have speedometers that go up to at least 130 when you legally can't go that fast on any road?"

"What do people in China call their good plates?"

"Why is Broadway so confined?"

"Does Robert De Niro know that it's okay to turn down roles?"

"What disease did cured ham actually have?"

"How do you remove a club soda stain?"

"Do turkeys get sleepy from that thing in turkey that makes you sleepy?"

"Why is it called a 'drive through' if you have to stop?"

"If the professor on Giligan's Island can make a radio out of coconut, why can't he fix a hole in a boat?"

"Why is the word for 'a fear of long words', hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia, so long?"

"That's kinda weird." The boy with sandy hair muses out loud and narrows his eyes at the professor. "And what is the color of your toothbrush?"

"T-That's even weirder!" The professor wails, waving an accusing finger in the air at the three new pests invading his lesson. "What kind of question is that?!"

He shrugs. "Chill. I just wanted to know."

"If you choke a Smurf, what color does it turn?"

"Why is Greenland called green when it is covered in ice?"

"Is it true cannibals don't eat clowns because they taste funny?"

"If all the world's a stage where does the audience sit?"

"Do you think NASA invented thunderstorms to cover up space battles?"

"If you write a book about failure and it doesn't sell, is it called success?"

"If work is so terrific how come you get paid for it?"

"If one synchronized swimmer drowns, do the other swimmers have to drown too?"

"Are the good things that come to people who wait the leftover things of people before them?"

"Isn't Disney World a people trap operated by a mouse?"

"Can we spell creativity however we want?"

"Has your friend ever called you at work just to ask where the remote is?"

"Do you ever wonder what your dog named you? Cause I do."

"Was the person who invented the Express Lane at the grocery store properly thanked?"

"Why don't you ever see ads for advertising companies?"

"Is there another word for synonym?"

"Why is it that when things are wet they get darker even though water is clear?"

"Where is the lead in a lead pencil?"

"If a fork was made of gold would it still be considered silverware?"

"If you clean out a vacuum cleaner do you become the vacuum cleaner?"

"If something 'goes without saying' why do people keep saying it?"

"You know the expression 'don't quit your day job?' Well what do you say to people who work at night?"

"Do you think it's called night because there is 'no light'?"

"Why is the 0 on a phone after 1 and not before 1?"

"Why do all superheores wear underpants on the outside? Do they think it makes them cool? Would I be cool if I started doing that too?"

"Why don't the hairs on your arms get split ends?"

"Do pyromaniacs wear blazers?"

"What if dogs bring the ball back because they think you enjoy throwing it?"

"If you work as security at a Samsung store does that make you guardian of the galaxy?"

"If you don't pay your exorcist do you get repossessed?"

"Who wants to sell me their soul?"

"When something is funny why is it called a 'knee-slapper' when you actually slap your thigh?"

"How do pictures come out square when the camera lens is a circle?"

"Why do we teach kids that violence is not the answer and then have them read about wars in school that supposedly 'solved' the world's problems?"

"If swimming is good for your shape then why do whales look the way they look? No offense to whales."

"None taken." Some student answers from the back and everyone is a little confused for a moment.

But they decide to ignore it and carry on.

"If in the product it's written 'Do not use if seal is broken' then how are you supposed to open it and use it?"

"If life is unfair to everyone then does that make it fair?"

"How come our nose runs but our feet smell?"

"If you're waiting for the waiter then aren't you the waiter?"

"How were unicorns made?"

"Are pets called pets because we pet them? Or do we pet them because they are called pets?"

"Why do you need an appointment to see a psychic?"

"That… actually makes sense."

"I know."

"Why do we wash bath towels? Aren't we clean when we use them?"

"When cheese gets its picture taken what does it say?"

"If it's true that we are here to help others then what exactly are the others here for?"

"Is it true that if you drink enough Listerine you get drunk?"

"If men evolved from monkeys and apes why do we still have monkeys and apes?"

"What's a question with no answer called?"

"Why is the dentist talking to you when he sees that you can't respond?"

"Is it illegal to name a dog after a movie?"

"Is it illegal to kill an ant?"

"If Mars had earthquakes would they be called marsquakes?"

"Where the heck does wind start?"

"When I die and go to heaven can I still watch anime?"

"They got their priorities right." Someone whispers and everyone nods in agreement.

"Can you sweat underwater?"

"If I weigh 99 pounds and eat a pound of nachos am I 1% made of nacho?"

"How do you learn to listen if you have to listen to learn?"

"When bold people wash their face how far do they go up?"

"Why is Charlie short for Charles if they are both the same number of letters?"

"…Damn." Someone from the crowd looks really lost at that question.

"Do Lipton employees take a coffee break?"

"Have you ever imagined a world with no hypothetical situations?"

"How come when you're upside down your blood rushes to your head but when you're standing your blood doesn't rush to your feet?"

"If babies spend nine months in the womb why aren't they nine months old when they come out of it?"

"And why are babies so ugly when they are born and become beautiful only after a few days?"

"What happens if you paint your teeth with white nail polish?"

"You know how most packages say 'Open here', what is the protocol if the package says 'Open somewhere else'?"

"How did the person who invented the calendar know what day it was?"

"If a cat always lands on its feet, and buttered bread always lands butter side down, what would happen if you tied buttered bread on top of a cat and dropped it from a height?"

That is the last straw.

Some do it for the first time, some for the second, but one thing is certain. Even if the students have no idea how the person who invented the calendar actually knew what day it was, they will mark this day on their calendar.

It's going to go down as the (second) day their teacher lost his cool. And to think only three idiots were necessary for that.

The professor's face is redder than any tomato, or ketchup, or any kind of red food anyone in that class has ever seen in their life. Some could even swear that there was actual smoke coming out of his ears when the professor, once again, explodes.

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEEET OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

* * *

"I can't believe we were really kicked out." Kagura mumbles uncaringly around a mouthful of sukonbu.

"I can believe it." Sougo drawls bored.

"I can't believe you guys made me actually do this!" Shinpachi is the only one who complains, feeling more than a little guilty.

"We were bored. It was just for fun." Says Sougo, who doesn't really look to be having any fun whatsoever, but as they all know that is his default expression right there.

"That's not an excuse to drive that old man mad…" Shinpachi still continues remorseful. Although he does not even think about the fact that he called a man in his early forties old and that is probably another bitter hit to the professor's pride, along with the second worst day of his career.

Sougo sighs and takes out something from his jacket. "Do you want to keep complaining or take your ticket to the Otsuu's concert-"

He is interrupted by the ticket literally being snatched from his hand and Shinpachi's expression suddenly shifting into something… a little weird.

"Well, dear friends, it was so very nice spending part of my day with you. I am afraid that the time has unfortunately come for us to part, but I do hope we enjoy sharing other memories as this one soon enough."

The boy with glasses does not look back as he goes on his way to collect all the members of his fan club and rock out at his idol's concert.

"He becomes kinda weird when he gets tickets for that singer's concert, aru." Kagura comments after his retreating back.

Sougo crosses his arms and nods, looking in the distance. "He's like an almost completely different person." Then he shakes his head a little and asks the auburn haired girl beside him. "You want to go have lunch somewhere?"

Kagura glances at him warily. "I'm not paying."

"Neither am I."

She pouts. "Then what about lunch?"

Sougo's face suddenly splits up in a sadistic smirk. "I stole Hijikata-San's wallet this morning… we can buy whatever we want."

Kagura's grin matches his. "Nice."

And they start on their dandy way to an unending lunch, uncaring about any consequences they will have to face (but probably not) when one obsessed mayo head prince will discover their little 'prank'.

But Kagura suddenly stops in her tracks, slamming her hands against her cheeks with a loud gasp. "Oh no!"

"What?"

"Gin-Chan asked me to ask a question but I forgot to ask it!" She shrieks in despair, having missed the chance.

Sougo tilts his head curiously. "What was Danna's question?"

Kagura clears her throat before asking the question exactly as her guardian had told her. "Why isn't chocolate considered a vegetable if chocolate comes from cocoa beans and all beans are a vegetable?"

"…Interesting."

* * *

**. . .**

**A/N: ****: I wanted to name them the Silver Trio at first, but that is reserved for the Yorozuya (Silver Quartet if you count Sadaharu). So in the end I think Bronze Trio is fine for these three?**

**Poor Hijikata… pray for his wallet…**

**…Seriously though, can you watch anime in Heaven?**

**Unrelated note: my favorite thing was writing about Shinpachi's glasses shining dangerously. I don't know why.**


End file.
